Kharn
' ' The Character Name: Kharn the Betrayer Origin: Warhammer 40K Gender: Male Height: 9'1 (2.80 cm) Weight: 480 kg (1058 lb) Species: Genetically/Daemonically Enhanced Human Affilations: World Eaters Legion, Chaos Space Marines, Imperium of Man (defected) Age: 10,000+ years old Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions, agility and stamina, Dark Glory Aura that can tank lascannon shots, immunity to magic, enhanced senses, self sustenance, extreme accuracy with ranged weapons and CQC skill and experience, excellent tactician, does not feel physical pain, regeneration (mid-low), immortality (Types 2 and 4) Strength: Class 60+, likely higher (based off high end feats of fodder tier Marines, Kharn is vastly superior to them) Striking Strength: Class K+, likely higher Speed: Superhuman+, Hypersonic+ reactions/attack speed (casually eviscerates bullet timers before they can even react to him, stalemated daemonically enhanced Argel Tal physically) Durability: City block+ level | Multi-city block+ level with Dark Glory Destructive Capacity: Large Building+ level, plasma pistol shots burn with heat equivalent to solar flares, ignores conventional durability due to Gorechild being a power weapon Range: Extended melee range, several hundred meters with plasma pistol Stamina: Highly Superhuman+ (killed several million troops and people without tiring on Terra) FactPile Tier: Mid Superhuman Equipment Gorechild (which is currently regarded as a power weapon), Plasma Pistol, Frag Grenades, Krak Grenades, Chaos Armour, Barbed/Hooked Chains Notable Attacks/Techniques FP Victories Darth Nihilus (Star Wars) - Darth Nihilus Profile Darth Vader (Star Wars) - Darth Vader Profile Deadpool (Marvel) - Deadpool Profile Grey Knights (Warhammer 40K) (was allied with Skulltaker, Angron, Skarbrand, An'ggrath and Doombreed) Grievous and Durge (Star Wars) - Grievous Profile, Durge Profile Hellboy and Harry Dresden (Hellboy and Dresden Files) - Hellboy Profile, Harry Dresden Profile Illidan, Lich King, Tichondrius and Thrall (Warcraft) - Illidan Profile, Lich King Profile, Tichondrius Profile, Thrall Profile Link (Legend of Zelda) (is more than capable of beating any singular Link incarnation handily, except for arguably "Composite Link") Pitt (Image Comics) Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) War (Darksiders) - War Profile Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess) - Xena Profile (Kharn can solo the verse) 60 Million Uruk-Hai (Lord of the Rings) (was allied with Rand al'Thor, although either one could easily solo) FP Defeats Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile Dr Manhattan (Watchmen) - Dr Manhattan Profile Galactus (Marvel) - Galactus Profile Ghost Rider (Marvel) - Ghost Rider Profile Hulk (Marvel) - Hulk Profile Juggernaut (Marvel) - Juggernaut Profile Killy (Blame!) Kratos (God of War) - Kratos Profile (has been done several times now) Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) - Luke Skywalker Profile Lobo (DC Comics) - Lobo Profile Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju (Naruto) - Madara Uchiha Profile (was allied with Alucard and still lost) Mongul (DC Comics) Spawn and Alucard (Image Comics and Hellsing) - Spawn Profile, Alucard Profile (was allied with Dante) Superman (DC Comics) - Superman Profile Typhus the Traveller and Lucius the Eternal (Warhammer 40K) - Typhus Profile, Lucius Profile Zerg and Nicol Bolas (StarCraft and Magic The Gathering) - Zerg Profile (was allied with Medivh and Kratos and still lost) Inconclusive Matches Boba Fett and Samus Aran (Star Wars and Metroid) - Boba Fett Profile, Samus Aran Profile Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) - Kenpachi Zaraki Profile Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) - Sephiroth Profile Skulltaker (Warhammer Fantasy) - Skulltaker Profile Respect Thread(s) Kharn the Betrayer Respect Thread Other: There is a semi controversial debate about Gorechild being a daemonic weapon based off an instance of devouring a Slaaneshi daemon soul. Former consensus is that Gorechild is not a daemon weapon, current consensus is kind of unclear Category:Character Profiles Category:Warhammer 40K Characters Category:FP Award Winners